wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gildia
Gildia to stowarzyszenie postaci wewnątrz świata gry. Gildie są zakładane, aby ułatwić grupowanie i raidowanie, oraz by zwiększyć przyjemność płynącą z gry z osobami o podobnych poglądach i stylu gry. Ogólne informacje Poniższe informacje pochodzą z artykułu Joining Guilds zamieszczonego na oficjalnej stronie World of Warcraft Zalety gildii * Przebywanie z grupą osób chętnych do pomocy i możliwość wspólnych wypraw do instancji na późniejszych poziomach. * Znajomość osób o podobnych poglądach, z którymi można w każdej chwili porozmawiać. * Członkowie gildii to zazwyczaj pewniejsze źródło informacji niż General Chat. * Bank gildyjny to świetny sposób na znalezienie potrzebnych przedmiotów. Można tam również umieszczać rzeczy, które nie są tobie potrzebne, a mogą przydać się innym osobom. Aktywność graczy Wielkość gildii jest mniej istotna niż aktywność jej członków. Niektóre małe gildie posiadają większą ilość aktywnych osób niż gildie duże. Pamiętaj, że czas spędzany online przez graczy jest najistotniejszy, bo ma on bezpośredni wpływ na jakość twojej gry. Grupowanie Przebywanie w grupie z innymi graczami może być dobrym sposobem na znalezienie dla siebie gildii. Poznaj inne osoby, zaprzyjaźnij się z nimi i pograj przez kilka dni. Jeśli cię polubią, to jest dobra szansa, że będą chcieli cię w swojej gildii. Porozmawiaj z nimi - może będą w stanie pomóc ci w czasie rekrutacji. Reputacja Gdy gildia rośnie, staje się potężniejsza i popularniejsza natychmiast pojawiają się na jej temat plotki. Bardzo często zazdrośni gracze wygłaszają niepochlebne opinie o danej gildii - równie częste jest przypisywanie odpowiedzialności zbiorowej za przewinienia jednego gracza należącego do określonej gildii. Pamiętaj, aby zawsze poznać zdanie obu stron w takim sporze i wypracować swoją własną opinię. Czasami gildia może być bardzo dobra mimo oczerniających ją plotek - często rozpowszechnianych przez konkurencyjną (i zazdrosną) gildię. Oczywiście plotki mogą także okazać się prawdziwe - dotarcie do prawdy to już twoje zadanie. Pamiętaj, że zdanie graczy o gildii może mieć wpływ również na twoją własną reputację. Jeśli przywódcy gildii nie utrzymują jakiegoś minimalnego zestawu zasad i niektórzy członkowie gildii zachowują się nieodpowiednio (nie ponosząc za to konsekwencji) to może się okazać, że inni gracze przypięli ci (niezasłużoną) łatkę jedynie na podstawie twojej przynależności gildyjnej. Różnorodność Niektóre gildie są tworzone z myślą o konkretnej rasie lub klasie, ale większość to mieszanka różnych postaci. Na najlepsze gildie składają się nie tylko różnorodne klasy (rasa nie jest tak istotna z punktu widzenia gry), ale również różne profesje i style gry. Jeśli lubisz PvP to powinieneś poszukać gildii, która skupia się właśnie na tym aspekcie. Jeśli duży nacisk kładziesz na wytwarzanie przedmiotów, to szukaj gildii której członkowie posiadają różnorodne profesje mogące ci pomóc. Z kolei podczas wypraw do instancji z pewnością potrzebować będziesz wielu różnych klas, więc uogólniając - różnorodność w gildii jest dla niej zdecydowanym plusem. Witryny gildyjne Odwiedź dział Guild Recruitment na WorldofWarcraft.com i przejrzyj witryny gildyjne. Możesz sprawdzić jakie są cele gildii, czym się najczęściej zajmują, jakie zasady ustalili dla swoich członków. Zazwyczaj dobre gildie tworzą również witryny na odpowiednim poziomie. Rozmowa z członkami gildii Jeśli znajdziesz gildię, która cię zainteresuje to porozmawiaj z jej członkami. Dowiedz się co oni sądzą o danej gildii. Spytaj z kim powinieneś porozmawiać o dołączeniu. Bądź jednak bardzo ostrożny w takich rozmowach - jeśli obrazisz (lub urazisz) któregoś z członków to może on opisać twoje zachowanie na Guild Chacie, a to w bardzo znaczący sposób może utrudnić (lub kompletnie uniemożliwić) twoje próby dołączenia do gildii. Dlatego też zachowuj się jak najlepiej potrafisz - dołączenie do którejś z najlepszych gildii może nawet przypominać rozmowę o pracę w rzeczywistym życiu. Pozytywne zachowania w gildii Rzeczy, które należy wziąć pod uwagę przy wyborze gildii: Dobre grupowanie :Jednym z głównym powodów szukania dla siebie gildii jest późniejsza możliwość łatwego zebrania osób chętnych do party. Sprawdź czy gildia posiada członków na twoim poziomie i czy są oni często online. Dojrzali przywódcy :Gildia potrzebuje dobrego przywództwa i twardych zasad. Członkowie gildii potrzebują kogoś kto będzie rozwiązywał konflikty i rozwiewał wątpliwości. Równie ważna jest odwaga osób postawionych wyżej w hierarchii do dyscyplinowania osób im podległych, jeśli ci nadużywają swojej władzy. Hojność :Szukaj gildii której członkowie są gotowi podzielić się z innymi różnymi przedmiotami i którzy pomogą ci zdobyć to, czego potrzebujesz. Nie powinieneś jednak oczekiwać czegoś za nic. Praktycznie wszystkie gildie wymagają wkładu własnego i wzajemności. Uczciwość :W niektórych gildiach można zaobserwować uprzywilejowanie "rdzennych" członków niezależnie od ich zachowania (ta "rdzenna" grupa jest zazwyczaj ciężka do dokładnego określenia). Inne gildie skupiają się na wysoko-poziomowych graczach ignorując tych na niższych poziomach. Powinieneś znaleźć gildię, która traktuje swoich członków równo i sprawiedliwie. Spam :Guild Chat to bardzo ważny element każdej gildii - jest to najczęściej używana forma komunikacja między jej członkami. Szukaj gildii, która posiada dobre i klarowne zasady dotyczące wypowiedzi (a co ważniejsze przestrzega ich) - inaczej możesz być zalewany potokiem spamu w trakcie gry. Konflikty :Kłótnie o przedmioty i między poszczególnymi członkami gildii to niestety codzienność. Jeśli gildia posiada dobre przywództwo i graczy na poziomie to większości takich kłopotliwych sytuacji da się uniknąć, lub chociaż ograniczyć je do minimum. Nie bój się odstąpić od gildii, w której jest zbyt dużo konfliktów - a jeśli jesteś Guild Masterem, to nie wahaj się nawet chwili przed wyrzuceniem problematycznych graczy - takie podejście zaowocuje mniejszą liczbą kłopotów w przyszłości. Nabór Wielokrotnie przed przyjęciem do gildii będziesz zmuszony złożyć podanie na witrynie gildyjnej. Dotyczy to głównie wysoko-poziomowych gildii PvE, którym bardzo potrzebni są doświadczeni i inteligentni gracze. Sam fakt wymagania podań nie świadczy jeszcze, że dana gildia jest elitarna. Zazwyczaj jest to standardowe wymaganie w stosunku do każdego potencjalnego nowego członka. Podumowanie Nie poddawaj się - w końcu znajdziesz odpowiednią dla siebie gildię. Jeśli jednak będzie to niemożliwe, to pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz założyć własną - dostowaną do twoich wymagań. Opuszczenie gildii Opuszczenie gildii jest proste - wystarczy do tego polecenie /gquit. Pamiętaj o powiadomieniu lidera twojej gildii zanim ją opuścisz. Pamiętaj również, że nie należy zbyt często zmieniać gildii - może się to negatywnie odbić na twojej reputacji. Zakładanie gildii Porozmawiaj z NPC z tytułem w dużym mieście - możesz od niego kupić Guild Charter za . Czterech graczy będzie musiało podpisać Charter zanim będziesz mógł odnieść go do Guild Mastera. Z powodu błędu w grze Guild Charter musi znajdować się w twojej pierwszej torbie, żeby możliwe było stworzenie gildii. Zaprojektowanie swojego własnego płaszcza gildyjnego (Guild Tabard) kosztuje , ale nie trzeba go tworzyć od razu przy zakładaniu gildii. Wielkość liter ma znaczenie w nazwie gildii - oznacza to, że na jednym serwerze mogą istnieć jednocześnie dwie gildie nazwane Gildia paladynów i Gildia Paladynów (zwróć uwagę na wielkość litery "P" w słowie "paladynów"). Typy gildii Gildie bardzo często są klasyfikowane według ich głównego zajęcia. Pamiętaj, że typy przedstawione poniżej w żadnym wypadku nie są jedynymi występującymi, ponadto różne typy mogą się wzajemnie łączyć. Gildia raidowa Gildia raidowa istnieje w jednym celu - ażeby ułatwić przechodzenie wysoko-poziomowych instancji, takich jak Karazhan, Zul'Aman lub Black Temple. Takie gildie zazwyczaj bez problemu mogą zebrać 10 osób potrzebnych do wyprawy bez pomocy ze strony innych gildii lub postronnych graczy, mogą jednak łączyć się z innymi gildiami przy wyprawach do instancji 25-osobowych. W gildiach tego typu istnieje terminarz wypraw - dobrym pomysłem jest zapoznanie się z tymi terminami zanim przystąpisz do gildii. Gracze zgrupowani w takiej gildii mogą także niekiedy pomagać innym graczom w zdobywaniu doświadczenia lub przystępować do wspólnego PvP. Gildia towarzyska W tego rodzaju gildii gracze zazwyczaj znają się bardzo dobrze i są przyjaciółmi. Głównym celem rozgrywki jest przyjemność płynąca z gry i chęć poznawania nowych osób. Nie są to zwykle bardzo duże gildie - mogą zawierać od 20 do 150 członków. Gildia RP Takie gildie koncentrują się na odgrywaniu postaci i najszybciej znajdziesz je na serwerach typu RP. Określony klimat zazwyczaj obowiązuje również na Guild Chacie, a członkowie są zachęcani do jak najgłębszego "wczuwania" się we własną postać. Gildia PvP Gildie PvP koncentrują się na rozgrywce PvP na battlegroundach i na arenach (nie licząc PvP ogólno-światowego) i na raidach na miasta przeciwnej frakcji. Takie gildie to świetne miejsce dla wszystkich graczy, dla których PvP jest najważniejszym aspektem gry. Gildia levelująca Gildie te są zazwyczaj ogromne i istnieją, aby pomóc nowym graczom zdobyć doświadczenie. Zakres poziomów postaci w takiej gildii jest raczej spory, począwszy od najniższych poziomów, kończąc na postaciach na poziomach 60 lub nawet 70. W takiej gildii bardzo łatwo znaleźć osoby chętne do wspólnej gry w grupie i do wypraw na instancje (odradzane jest jednak wspólne przechodzenie wysoko-poziomowych instancji z osobami z takich gildii). Czasami gildie tego typu posiadają tendencję do przyciągania osób niedojrzałych. Rozmowy w gildii Większość rozmów w gildii odbywa się na Guild Chacie. Poza tym bardzo wiele gildii posiada własne fora internetowe i korzysta z oprogramowania VoIP (czat głosowy) - w szczególności podczas raidów lub battlegroundów. Prowadzenie dobrej gildii Prowadzenie gildii nie jest łatwe, zajmuje dużo czasu i pochłania wiele energii. Może to jednak być bardzo satysfakcjonujące zajęcie. Jeden z najważniejszych aspektów w każdej gildii to wartość jej przywódców. Przed założeniem gildii Tworzenie gildii Kontakt Motywacja Eventy Rozwiązywanie konfliktów Tabardy gildyjne en:Guild Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Gildie